The Upper Hand
by theburtsandthebees
Summary: Hamilton AU: Law School. Mortal enemies Thomas Jefferson and OC are paired together for a very important law school class project. Who will get the upper hand?
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I may not live to see our glory…" John Laurens quips, tapping his pen against the corner of his desk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Hercules Mulligan picks up the next line of the quartet's motto or creed or whatever they say it is, "But I will gladly join the fight…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""And when our children tell our story…" Alexander Hamilton continues, making eye contact with you and wiggling his eyebrows./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Alex!" you protest, giving him a mock glare. "This is just a group project. This is not the end-all, be-all of our law school careers."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""(Y/N)!" Lafayette, the fifth member of your group, smirks at you. "But this project is worth over half of our grade. It is, how you say, imperative that we do well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You sink a little in your seat behind Alexander. "Wait—how much is it worth?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Forty percent," Hercules mutters, shaking his head with disapproval. "It's ridiculous."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"That meant that all the hard work you had put into this class could be potentially useless if you didn't do well on this project. Your palms begin to sweat as you realize what this means. If you failed this class, your GPA would fall below 3.5 and you would lose your scholarship./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You chew your mint gum quicker, popping bubbles absentmindedly as you think. If you lost your scholarship, then you'd have to drop out of school and move back home with your parents and work at a gas station for minimum wage and you'd never fulfill your dream of becoming a lawyer for an environmental firm and—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""(Y/N)!" Laurens gently shakes your shoulder, snapping you out of your train of thought. "It'll be okay. This project isn't due until the end of the semester. You'll have plenty of time to work on it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Alexander, will you be my partner?" you ask. "I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"have/em to get a good grade on this and you're so smart and—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Oh, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"please/em, Y/N," a new voice scoffs condescendingly. "Everyone knows that Hamilton is nothing without Washington behind him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You immediately bristle as you recognize your nemesis. The voice belongs to a tall man wearing a ridiculous magenta blazer. His crazy curls, as usual, stick out every which way, giving him a sort of black, frizzy halo with the fluorescent ceiling lights shining through his locks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Jefferson," you say coldly, the usual glare settling onto your face as you meet his eyes. "Strong words coming from you. Your parents' names paved the way for your admission to law school; we know you haven't actually done a lick of work to earn it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Listen, Y/N," Jefferson says, looking over your shoulder at Alexander. "You'd be better off with someone like me as your partner. I could wipe the floor with Alexander's criminal defense."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alex leaps to his feet and starts listing his previous mock cases which got more than excellent marks from his professors, but Jefferson ignores him, looking at you instead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""With your grades, we all know who you need to partner with to maintain that scholarship. Wouldn't want to go back to Ma and Pa's farm in Nebraska, would you? What do they farm, again?" He looks you up and down with an appraising sneer. "Oh, that's right! Pigs."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Your face turns bright red, and you clench your fists, standing so you're face to face with Jefferson—well, face to chest with Jefferson (he is ridiculously tall). "How dare you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He smirks and cocks an eyebrow at you. "Just trying to look out for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Before either you or Alex can say anything, Jefferson walks out of earshot and takes his seat next to James Madison on the other side of the classroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You seethe at Jefferson's words and start to go after him, but Herc grabs your wrist and pushes you back into your seat. He moves in front of you so you have to look at him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Hey, Y/N, don't let him get to you," Herc says, pushing your hair behind your ear in a brotherly gesture./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Alex, same goes for you," Laurens says. "He's just trying to rile you two up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You start to protest, preparing to extol the evilness of Jefferson, but Alex cuts you off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""(Y/N), as much as I love your compliments, you don't need to butter me up so I'll say yes to you. I'll be your partner."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The three other guys chime in, boosting your confidence and telling you to forget Jefferson/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Here comes the General!" Aaron Burr alerts the classroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The class instantly quiets, waiting for Professor Washington, the toughest professor in the school, to walk through the door. Nicknamed "The General" because of his military-like teaching methods, Professor Washington prefers absolute silence when he lectures and often likens the courtroom to a battlefield. Despite his harshness toward dissenters in his classroom, he often is regaled as the most elegant and eloquent professor on staff. He lectures seamlessly, with complete understanding of what he is teaching and communicates it efficiently./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Washington enters the classroom with a monarchial aura, placing his black leather briefcase on the table at the front of the room. He grips both edges of the lectern with his large hands and surveys the class silently. He makes eye contact with you, and you involuntarily shiver. You definitely don't want to get on his bad side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Today I will be giving you more information about the end-of-semester project that counts as forty percent of your grades. I know this seems like a lot, but, trust me, with the amount of work you will be putting in, it is justified."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You exchange a worried look with Laurens, who shares two other classes with you. Your workload is already difficult enough without the added stress of this project. You aren't sure how you can get it all done./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Washington continues speaking as he passes out sheets of paper to each student. "This paper outlines the goals of the project, so I won't bother going over it. This project is due in three weeks' time, on December 4. That's the Thursday before finals, for those who care."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You skim the handout, and your foot begins jiggling restlessly. Washington will assign each pair a theoretical criminal case to defend. At the deadline, the pairs will present their projects to the class./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""One final thing to do before I relinquish the rest of the class time to you to begin preparing," Washington says, returning to his lectern and retrieving a single sheet of paper from his briefcase. "I have allowed you to pick your groups this semester when we have done small group projects, which has given me a perfect opportunity to observe your weaknesses and strengths. For this final project, however, I shall pair you myself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Your heart slams in your chest. Washington is going to make the groups? A million worries flood through your mind. What if your partner has a bad work ethic? What if they don't like you? What if they don't understand the project?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alexander senses your panic and turns around to give you a helpful grin and some encouraging words. "You've only worked with us all semester," he whispers, gesturing to the other three guys. "I'm sure the General'll put you with one of us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You nod, trying to siphon some comfort from his words, but all you feel is panic./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""These groups are based on perceived ability to work together and among other factors," Washington is saying. "Listen carefully as I call your names because I will not repeat myself due to your inability to listen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He begins reading the pairings and handing them their packets of case materials. You sit quietly, your leg jiggling furiously under your desk. Whispering on the other side of the classroom catches your attention. Jefferson and James Madison whisper something to each other and point at another student, Charles Lee, as Washington pairs him with Peggy Schuyler, who everyone knows is failing the class. Frowning, you mentally scold them for making fun of Charles and Peggy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, a horrible idea crosses your mind: What if Washington pairs you with Jefferson?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas Jefferson and his loyal best friend, James Madison, have been Alexander's nemeses since the first day of law school. Jefferson is a self-righteous, entitled son of a wealthy pair of lawyers who lived in Virginia. He opposed every one of Alexander's beliefs and plans, igniting several heated debates in the various classes they'd had together. And Jefferson's hatred of Alexander extended to his friends, even you. It even seemed like he teased you more than the guys, insulting everything from your intelligence to your hair color to your background. Though you throw back the insults adeptly, what he says hurts you. You already have gnawing doubts about your adequacy, and his slurs, no matter how far-fetched, cut into your self-esteem./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You turn your attention back to Washington and listen as Laurens and Alex are paired together (with a delighted high five) and Lafayette is paired with Angelica Schuyler, a fiercely intelligent girl with a tongue to match. Catching Hercules' hopeful grin, you pray that he would be your partner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Hercules Mulligan and James Madison," Washington announces, dropping the packet onto Herc's desk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Lafayette sympathetically pats Herc on the back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You close your eyes and silently pray, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Anybody but Jefferson. Anybody but Jefferson. /emAnybodyem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" but Jefferson/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Sneaking a quick glance across the room, you survey the people left to be paired with. Pickings are getting slim. You look to where Jefferson is sitting and realize that he is staring at you, his face unreadable. Clenching your jaw, you break his gaze and take a deep breath. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Y/N Y/L/N," Washington says, startling you into breaking Jefferson's staring contest and refocusing your attention on the professor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You try to steady your racing heart and wipe your clammy palms on your jeans./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You're with Thomas Jefferson," Washington announces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Damn/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Jefferson's snort can be heard across the silent room. You can almost feel his eyes taunting you to acknowledge him. You feign calm as Washington hands you your copy of the case, hating how badly your hands are shaking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""There will be no switching of partners, no pleading for reassignment. Pairings are final. You may take the rest of the class time to begin delegating and acquainting yourselves if you don't know each other already. Leave whenever you feel you have finished. I will be available to answer any questions now or via email."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"With that, Washington pulls up a chair to the instructor's table at the front of the room, places a pair of reading classes on his nose, and begins grading papers. The class begins to break into pairs, the noise level increasing drastically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You sit motionless in your desk, eyes staring unfocused at the case in front of you. Laurens slips behind you and started massaging your shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Maybe we could appeal to the General," you vaguely hear Alex say to Herc, whose expression mirrors yours. "He knows how much we hate Jefferson and Madison."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Laurens shakes his head. "Washington said no appeals. We can't."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""There has to be something we can do," Alex continues, spewing out options as quickly as he can think of them. "We could poison them or something—no, just food poisoning. Jesus, you think I'd try to kill them? Okay, that's not so far-fetched, but probably still a bad idea. How about we…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You feel Jefferson's eyes on you, daring you to look at him. How weak and defeated do you look right now, you wonder. Staring catatonic at the desk, motionless. He can't see you like this. You can handle working with him. You won't let him get to you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Straightening your shoulders, you stand and gather your materials. Herc, Laf, Laurens, and Alex all stare at you with wide eyes and confused expressions./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I got this, guys," you say, trying to control your shaky voice. "It's only one project, and he is one of the top students in our year."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alex's eyebrows draw together but you stop him from saying anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I'll meet you for dinner later."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"With that, you walk to the other side of the room where Jefferson is sitting, drawing courage from the quickness of your pace. The only way to make sure he doesn't get the upper hand is go on the offensive, be the dominant one. You stop at his desk, facing him, and lean over, meeting his eyes with a steely look./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Listen, Jefferson," you say quietly but firmly. "You better work your ass off on this project. I will not tolerate any slacking off. And if you insult me even once—" you lean even closer until you can smell his conditioner (green apple) "you em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"will/em regret it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He holds your gaze silently, a slight crease in his forehead, but he makes no move to respond or react to your threat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Good enough./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You straighten and hold out your hand. "Give me your phone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The crease in his forehead deepens as he hesitates. "Why?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""So we can contact each other, you idiot."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"His cheeks darken as you sigh and roll your eyes, but he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and slaps it into your open hand. You enter your number into his contacts, text yourself a quick message, and place the phone not in his open hand but on the desk between you. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Tonight, the library, eight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"With a final silencing look, you walk out of the classroom, feeling not only Jefferson's but your friends' eyes on you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Outside the classroom, all confidence you had disappears, leaving you with nothing but sweaty palms, a buzzing sound in your ears, and Jefferson's number in your phone. You lean against the brick wall and try to control your breathing. What just happened?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"All you knew was that you weren't going to let Jefferson get the upper hand./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The watch on my wrist tells me that it is 7:58 PM, the same time as when I last checked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I take a deep breath to banish the butterflies in my stomach, but it is no use. Reminding myself again that em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Jefferson is just a dick, there's no need to be nervous/em does nothing to calm my nerves. My body refuses to get the message and my heart races as I ascend the front steps of the library./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I made sure to wear a nice blue shirt (my roommate Eliza said it sets off my eyes) with my jeans, heels, and a thin necklace that rests against my clavicle. I even put on perfume, which made Herc, the only Revolutionary studying at my apartment after I met the guys for dinner, suspicious./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca," he said, raising one eyebrow as he looked me over. "Why do you look so good? It's just Jefferson. You hate him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I do, Herc, but I've had enough of his jokes about my hair and clothes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Uh-huh," Herc nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Becca, is there—is there anything going on that I need to know about?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I shook my head. "I just want to keep him off guard, make sure I have the upper hand."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"As I ponder the truthfulness of that statement, I enter the library and climb the stairs to the second floor where Jefferson and I can collaborate quietly. The third floor was reserved for silent studiers while the second was for group projects and those who like to talk while they study. I spot him almost instantly thanks to his (ridiculous) signature magenta blazer and unruly curls and make my way to the table near the window where he is./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Jefferson," I greet, my voice cold, trying not to wince as his head snaps up and he slowly looks me over. His eyes linger too long in certain areas, and I clear my throat harshly to grab his attention. "Like what you see?" I ask sarcastically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"There's a beat of silence before he shakes his head, as if clearing his mind, and looks back down at the papers he's reviewing. "Not my type," he mumbles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"That statement puts me on the defensive. I look good; two guys had smiled at me en route to the library. I glare at him though his head is down and slide into the chair across from him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Your opinions about my looks are completely irrelevant," I say, pulling out my copy of the case file I had reviewed three times since class that afternoon. "What's relevant is your opinion about this case."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Our man's guilty," Jefferson states. "The prosecution's got enough evidence to convict."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I frown. "While it is a difficult case, I think that we can give him the best chance if we focus on that one character witness that says he has a past of violent behavior."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""That's ridiculous."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What?" I snap at him. That character witness was the best thing I'd brainstormed that afternoon. I'd talked it over with the Revolutionaries over pizza dinner and they'd applauded me for my good thinking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Jefferson sets down his papers and deadpans, "Disproving the character witness won't do anything. The DNA evidence has him at the scene of the crime. We should look at it from that angle."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"His condescending tone makes my jaw set. "Though you do make a point," I begrudgingly admit, "don't just dismiss my idea. Alexander even said it was—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I don't span style="mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"care/span what Hamilton thinks or says, Becca," Jefferson says, his voice a little louder than before. "This is my case and I'll not be taking advice from a bastard orphan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alexander's past—his unmarried parents, his mother's death from a preventable illness—was a sore spot for both him and me. I had comforted him many nights as he mourned her loss, silently crying together./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I leaped to my feet and slammed my hand on Jefferson's open textbook in front of him, forcing his attention to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Don't you em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ever/em dare insult my friends to my face," I warn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Jefferson's eyes grow dark as he rises from his chair, soon towering over me. My heartbeat increases as I begin worrying for my safety. He wouldn't hit me, not in the library. Intently watching his face for any tells of what he is thinking, I brace myself to run if necessary. He slowly moves his hand near me, grips my wrist, and lifts my hand off his textbook./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Don't mention your friends again and we won't have a problem, Becca."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"And then, calmly, gracefully, elegantly, he finds his seat and returns his attention to the open case in front of him. I feel my heart nearly beating out of my chest and my knees are weak. The blood rushes into my cheeks (an unfortunate and involuntary reflex to embarrassing, frightening, and/or uncomfortable situations) as I mirror his actions, sitting and gathering my case papers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"There's a tic in my cheek that only twitches when I'm highly stressed. I tighten and release my hands, wishing for one of those stress balls the Counseling and Testing Center was handing out in the Student Center earlier today. Why must he be such a condescending dick? This pairing was turning out to be everything I had worried about. He doesn't play well with others; he's arrogant, a know-it-all, dismissive of my ideas and contributions… the list goes on. I don't know how he's managed to stay above me in the class rankings with his lazy, nonexistent work ethic. He probably went back to his room after class and smoked a joint or two (a rumor I'd heard about him)./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"But that doesn't make sense/em, I realize. He must have reviewed the case at least once to offer a valid, logical strategy just now. The DNA evidence idea is good, though I hate to admit it. Jefferson must actually have put some effort into this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He ignores me, which gives I an opportunity to study him. He isn't a bad-looking individual. His mouth catches my eyes immediately, his full lips hiding straight white teeth. I remember him laughing at something Madison said the other day, his broad smile taking up most of his face, eyes crinkling at the edges. The kind of unadulterated joy and enthusiasm that reveals the goodness in one's soul, that reminds the viewer of their utter humanness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Despite his faults, Jefferson is motivated by the same emotions that I are—fear, happiness, sadness, apprehension, anger. Perhaps there is a possibility that the two of I can work together. I doubt he will be the one to set aside his ego and acknowledge the my strengths, so I release my pride and clear my throat to get his attention./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Jefferson, look." I break the silence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He sits back and folds his arms across his chest, his biceps straining against the magenta material of his blazer. He still looks ridiculous in that color./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Obviously you like to work alone," I say, resting my arms on the table and leaning forward. "But we are stuck together whether we like it or not, so we might as well accept the help and different viewpoints we both have to offer. As unbelievable as it may seem to you, I actually have some good ideas about defending this case. And, newsflash, I'm actually fourth-highest in the class, so though I may think I'm nothing more than a Midwestern hick who can't even form grammatically correct sentences or count higher than the number of pigs I own, I am smart too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I actually manage to get him to grin. "Smart and funny," he muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"That is a good sign, so I continue: "I think we should take a couple of days to look this over and make some notes before we meet again. Friday afternoon after Washington's class should work. And bring a rough outline of your defense with you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca, that is too much to do in so little time!" he protests, "I have a Civil Defense Theory exam on Thursday. I am only human!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I made a schedule for us to keep us on track." I pull out a printed-out Excel spreadsheet, color-coded, and give it to him. "To give us enough time to practice, we need to have our rough draft of the defense done by next week."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""When did you have time to do all this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I shrug. "Unimportant. Just remember Friday after Washington's class."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He shook his head at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Unbelievable."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Hey, I will not get a bad grade on this because of your bad attitude. So suck it up and put the effort into it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He holds up his hands in surrender. "I guess I better get started."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I guess you better."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"With a groan Thomas throws the pen on his desk and rubs his eyes, cursing Becca and her ambitious, overworking, 110% effort personality. The pressure she is putting on him combined with his other classwork is starting to get to him. The two had a total of four meetings after that first one, and each time she reminded him how much this project was worth and the amount of effort he needs to put into it. He can recite her inspiring (in her opinion) speech with her at this point. Doesn't she know that he already puts a lot of pressure on himself in his studies? He didn't become the second-ranked student in their class of 500 by smoking joints and partying all weekend or playing hacky sack or whatever she thinks he does in his spare time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Her accidental admission of her class ranking had surprised him. He always assumed that she was average, maybe slightly above, that Hammy or one of the other HamilDorks helped her with her homework. Perhaps Thomas could find it in him to respect her enough to accept her suggestions and opinions about their project. She had definitely shown him that she was worth her salt by correcting his misinterpretation of a statute and quoting several laws and precedented cases from memory, all of which helped strengthen their defense./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He groans again just as James walks past his open door. His best friend and roommate chuckles and leans against the doorframe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Having problems?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas throws another pen against the wall. "Yep."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Let me guess," James says. "The little milkmaid from Kansas made another schedule for your case?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"For some strange reason, James' condescending tone sparks a little tickle of irritation in Thomas' chest. His mind conjures an image of Becca pulling her hair into a ponytail as she leans over her notes, her teeth working her bottom lip as she concentrates. "She's from Nebraska, James."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Does it matter?" He scoffs. "I think she needs to pull that stick out of her ass and relax."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas clenches his fist and struggles to keep his voice even. "Perhaps you should focus on starting on your own case, James. You know Hercules Mulligan isn't going to be much help."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He doesn't notice James furrow his eyebrows in thought as he wonders why Thomas is suddenly defending Becca instead of piling on the ridicule./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You're right," James mutters after a tense pause. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting with her tonight?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"In a panic, Thomas checks his watch, realizing that he's lost track of time. It's already ten-past eight. "Oh, shit!" he yells, hurriedly gathering his case papers and defense notes and shoving them into his bag. James thoughtfully observes Thomas as he quickly grabs a jacket and pulls on his shoes. His friend pauses in front of the mirror, runs a hand over his shortly cropped beard, and swats at a few rogue curls./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas pushes past his roommate and jogs to the door, pulling it open hurriedly when his phone rings. He answers it, standing in the doorway to their two-bedroom apartment. His eyebrows meet in a frown as he listens to the person on the other end./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What? The library is closed? Why? … Water pipe maintenance? Sounds like a bunch of—sorry… Uh, I don't know where else to go. A lot of the local restaurants close at nine, so that would only give us an hour of work… Yeah, I know we need to keep on schedule."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"James appears in Thomas' peripheral vision and clears his throat to grab Thomas' attention. "I'm going to Aaron Burr's for the evening to study for the Criminal Law Theory exam tomorrow," he announces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas nods, his face brightening just enough for James to notice. "Okay, how about we work at my place? Madison is gone for the evening so he won't distract us… Perfect! Let me give you the address…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""This is where you live?" I ask, following Jefferson into the living room. "This is so…normal."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He laughs and motions for me to sit on either of the mismatched couches (one dark brown leather, the other a god-awful blue and green plaid—I choose the leather). On the light wood coffee table are pens, pencils, and highlighters, along with a variety of sweating unopened root beer and orange soda cans. The perpendicular couches face a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Under the TV is a long thin table with what looks like an XBOX, a Nintendo Switch, and two ugly red and black striped vases./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What did you expect?" he asks, smirking. "Designer décor? An open floor plan with hardwood floors? A bear skin rug? A roaring fireplace and a wet bar? Four-car garage?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I shrug. "I dunno. I heard you went to France for your year abroad, so maybe baguettes and wine? Miniature Eiffel Tower sculptures?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Actually, these—" he gestures to the two red and black vases under the TV— "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"did/em come from France. What do you think?" he asks excitedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Should I tell him my real opinion or lie through my teeth? He looks so innocently happy, like a kid who made a picture frame made of macaroni noodles for their parent. You can't squash on that kind of pure, unadulterated pride./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""They're very nice," I say politely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You hate them." He shrugs. "You're from Nebraska. What do you know about taste?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Instead of yelling at him for insulting me and my home state like I would have a week ago, I laugh. My amiability shocks both of us, and my laughter quickly dies on my lips. Awkward silence. He shoves one hand into his jeans pockets and rubs the back of his neck with the other. I smooth my skirt, looking anywhere but at him or his red French vases./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""So…" Jefferson finally breaks the silence. "I think we have everything we need here. Help yourself to a soda. Unless you want something else to drink?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I shake my head. "Oh, no thanks. This is fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Okay. Let's get to work." He takes a seat on the other couch and spreads out his defense notes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The two of us alternately bounce ideas off each other and work in silence for the next hour. I discovered that sitting on the carpeted floor and using the coffee table as a desk is more comfortable than leaning over it while sitting on the couch around the twenty-minute mark. He realized that chugging two root beers and one orange soda leads to a lot of bathroom breaks halfway through the orange soda. We both found out that listening to a classical study mix on Pandora through his TV increased productivity after he yelled at me for humming an obnoxious popular hip-hop song I'd listened to on the way over./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Do you have any more paper?" I ask after an hour of note-taking and paging through my textbooks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He looks over the table as if he expects it to be there, frowning when he doesn't see any. "I thought I brought some out…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""All I see are pens and highlighters here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I have some paper in my room." He pulls his long legs out from under the coffee table and stands, groaning as he stretches his muscles. "Ahhh, you should really get up and stretch. We've been sitting too long."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He disappears down the hall toward his and Madison's rooms as I push yourself to my feet, echoing his groans. I start walking, slowly, across the living room floor, stepping over books and my backpack and my shoes, when I hear a crash and Jefferson's strangled yelp. It sounded like a rainstorm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Curious and concerned, I follow the sound of his cursing down the hall and into the bedroom on the left. I clap a hand over my mouth as I try to stop the laughter at the scene in his room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Jefferson, lying prostrate on the floor, partially buried under an avalanche of hundreds of boxes of mac 'n' cheese, glares at me. His closet door reveals another hundred or so identical boxes stacked on high shelves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What on earth…" I shake your head, my shoulders shaking as I try to hold in my laughter. "I have just so many questions."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He curses again and sits up, pushing macaroni boxes off of him. "I can't believe my precious betrayed me." he murmurs breathlessly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Okay, first question. Why do you have so much boxed mac 'n' cheese? This is really unhealthy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Um, excuse you?" Jefferson leaps to his feet, indignant, and begins pacing back and forth in front of me. He reminds me of Washington when he gets really passionate during a lecture./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Macaroni and cheese is the food of the gods. This is the perfect food for any occasion—birthday, Christmas, christenings, job interviews, bad days, good days, you name it! It should be everyone's comfort food. It's cheesy goodness with soft pasta, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"carbs /emandem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" dairy/em, so it's totally healthy. It's easy to make—takes less than fifteen minutes. Plus, I memorized the directions so I don't even have to look at the box. Does that impress you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You are insane." I look over the boxes in disbelief. "How much did this all cost?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I buy it in bulk, so less than you think." His smile widens as he nods eagerly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Why was it in your closet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Not enough room in the kitchen cupboards. Madison hates it anyway, so he told me to keep it out of his sight. I have another box of boxes under my bed, too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I suddenly realize that I am standing in his bedroom. I take in the décor, the grey-and-white-striped comforter on the bed, the magenta throw pillow, the Eiffel Tower poster hung over his side table, the bookshelf full of books (lots about France, some philosophy, and one curiously titled em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The Miracle of Macaroni and Cheese: Variations of the Delectable Comfort Food/em), the desk in the corner strewn with textbooks, papers, and writing utensils. Above his desk handwritten notes, printed quotes, and pictures have been taped or tacked to the wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""That's my Wall of Inspiration," he says, and I realize he's been watching me as I look around his room. I take a step closer and read quotes about success and hard work from Gandhi, Martin Luther King, Jr., and Steve Jobs before finding one printed on magenta paper in a large, fancy script:span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Nothing can stop the man with the right mental attitude from achieving his goal; nothing on earth can help the man with the wrong mental attitude/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"That's really true,/em I think, wondering who wrote it. I read the author's name in smaller print under the quote:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Thomas Jefferson/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You quoted yourself on your Wall of Inspiration? That's a lot of ego, Jefferson."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He shrugs nonchalantly. "I am big enough to admit that I am often inspired by myself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I shake my head at him reproachfully, but I can't knock the satisfied smirk off his face. His inflated sense of self makes me want to slap him, but I also kind of admire him for it. He believes in himself and his abilities. He is comfortable in his own skin and doesn't care about what other people think about him, which is evident by the magenta T-shirt with the words em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Qu'est-ce que j'ai rat/emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"é/span?/em I find myself secretly wishing that I had half the confidence he has./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Beside his quote on the Wall of Inspiration is a picture of Jefferson and a pretty girl with long curly hair and sunkissed skin. She is smiling at the camera, her nose crinkling cutely as Jefferson kisses her cheek. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"His girlfriend/em, I realize. I feel the smile on my face fade./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""That's a cute picture," I say, trying to act normal. "Who is she?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"His eyebrows move closer together as he follows my finger to the picture. "Oh, that's Martha," he says tersely, as if that answers my question. Technically it does, but it also sparks more questions. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Is she his girlfriend? Are they broken up? Why is she still on the wall? Is she around? Why haven't I seen her around? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Wait, it's none of my business, why do I care? It's not like I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"like/em Jefferson. He's an insufferable, overconfident jerk who wears too much magenta and has insulted me too many times for me to ever like him as anything more than a classmate. That's all we are—classmates and partners on a school project. That's it. There's no way I could ever be attracted to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Almost as though he had heard my inner monologue, Jefferson bends down to begin picking up the boxes of mac 'n' cheese strewn across his floor. His jeans tighten around his ass, giving me a front-row view of how round and—for lack of a better word—perfect it is. I can see the muscles in his back as his magenta shirt stretches with his reach. How had I never noticed how fit he was? It is as if someone had given me glasses that suddenly cleared up my vision so I could notice small details that I hadn't before. Like the swell of his biceps as he lifts a big cardboard box back onto the top shelf of his closet. emI've always been an arm girl/em, I admit to myself as I admire his toned muscles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He glances over his shoulder at me and smirks as if he can read my thoughts. I shake my head quickly, clearing my mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""We should probably get back to work," Jefferson says, holding out a blank yellow legal pad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I nod dumbly and take the pad from him, cursing my face as it betrays me with a deep blush. The blood makes my face hot and pounds in my ears as I follow him back to the living room. I fan myself with the pad when he isn't looking. Now I can't help but watch his muscles as he sits back down, his back against the plaid couch and his legs stretched out in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Shit/em, I think. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This can't be good/em./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Nearly fifty drunk and rambunctious law students are crammed into Angelica and Peggy Schuyer's apartment, mingling and dancing to loud RnB music playing through Hercules Mulligan's borrowed speakers. The HamilSquad has started a rap battle in the living room, which has drawn quite a large crowd as Hamilton and Lafayette go toe to toe. In the junction between the entryway and the hallway to the bedrooms, Thomas and James laugh at Aaron Burr's reenactment of Hamilton and Samuel Seabury's debate in Washington's class earlier that week./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"As Burr delivers the punchline, Thomas' eyes find Becca in the crowd. She's leaning against the counter in the kitchen, holding a red Solo cup in one hand. He watches her chat animatedly with Angelica, finding himself smiling with her when she laughs at her own joke./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Nudging Thomas with his elbow, James clears his throat. "T, are you listening?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What? Uh, yeah." He tears his eyes from Becca and grins at Burr. "Funny."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Hey," James says quietly, moving Thomas discreetly away from Burr. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""No! Why would you think there is anything between me and Becca?" He knows James can see through his fake indifference, but that just makes him fight even harder to keep up appearances./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Thomas, I'm your best friend. Let's be honest with each other. She's been over a couple times—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""We've just been working on our project."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Sure. I get that. But it's getting weird. You cleaned the apartment; you never do that. And one time you baked cookies. Don't try to deny it, T. I saw the frozen premade dough wrapper in the trash."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas rubs the back of his neck roughly. "I just wanted cookies, James. What's wrong with that? And the apartment was a disaster, honestly. I was doing a public service."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"James merely raises an eyebrow and takes a sip from his cup./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Seriously! There's nothing going on between us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Incredulous silence./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I'll prove it to you right now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas pushes his drink into James' hands and walks over to Becca and Angelica. When he gets within earshot, he hears Becca laughing. A pang of regret at what he's about to do shoots through his chest. Her hand brushes against her clavicle, and she grins at Angelica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Oh, thanks. It was a gift!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Her dress hugs her waist and hips, highlighting her hourglass figure, and Thomas, not for the first time, notices how in shape she is. Her hair hangs down her back in loose waves. She really is stunning, he realizes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The subject of her and Angelica's conversation is wrapped around Becca's fingers: a thin silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant hanging off the end. It looks expensive, something a woman wouldn't buy for herself. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Does she have a boyfriend?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He sees James in the corner of his eyes, standing with his arms crossed and unreadable expression. Thomas clears his throat and steps into Angelica and Becca's conversation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Where'd you get the bling, Becca?" he asks, the pang of jealousy that rips through his chest making it easier for him to speak harshly to her. "That looks too expensive for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She looks up at him in shock and disbelief. He can tell by the way her face flushes that he has awoken that infamous temper of hers. "No, Jefferson, it was just a gift from a friend."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Did you find yourself a sugar daddy? That would explain how you're paying your way through school. I doubt that any guys interested in you could be able to afford such an expensive piece of jewelry." He takes a step closer to highlight their height difference, staring down at her with practiced scorn. "And, yes, I am insinuating that the only guys you could get would be farmers."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He thought that she would shoot back an insult as powerful his, that somehow her power to hurt him back would soothe his conscience. But the expression on her face—betrayal, hurt, sadness—makes him regret his actions even more. He frowns, confused. Did she think they were friends? Something more? Did he actually have a shot with her? em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh, shit. What have I done?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Her face crumples, and she pushes past him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Wait, Becca!" he calls out after her, his fingers skimming her elbow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She looks up at him through her tears and shakes her head, disappointed. Then she disappears into the crowd./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Nice, Jefferson," Angelica says. "That was a real dick move."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She leaves as well, leaving Thomas standing alone at the party. He presses his fingertips to his temples and lets out a long sigh. Her look of disappointment triggered something in his subconscious. Where is this guilt coming from? This feeling of loss?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You really showed me," James says sarcastically, handing him a much-needed drink. "If I ever thought you had feelings for her, that little performance of yours proved that you didn't."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas silently grips his red Solo cup and stares at the beer inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""No man who loves a woman would treat her as terribly as you just did."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I get it, Madison," Thomas mutters through gritted teeth. "Ugh, what do I do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Go talk to her, T. She deserves to hear an apology from you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas nods in agreement and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "So you're okay with this? With me being friends with her?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I'm surprised, definitely," James admits calmly. "But I'm cool with you being friends with her, or more, if she doesn't hate you forever after this stunt you just pulled."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Thanks, Madison. You're a pretty good friend."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Only pretty good?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You knew that I had feelings for her. A great friend would've stopped me from insulting her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I just thought you'd admit your feelings to me, T. You did the rest all on your own. Now go get her. You're just wasting time with me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas finds her in one of the bedrooms, sitting on the edge of the neatly made bed. Her elbows rest on her knees as she stares at the floor. He closes the door behind him and quietly walks up to her. She sniffles and swipes at the wetness on her cheeks, looking up far enough to recognize his magenta blazer before settling her eyes on Angelica's bookshelves to her left./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He stands awkwardly to her right, heart beating wildly as he tries to think of a way to apologize properly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I don't belong here," she murmurs into her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He frowns. "Um, no, I guess you don't. This is Angelica's room."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""No, Jefferson. I mean I don't belong at law school. No matter how much I try to reinvent myself, I will always be that little farm girl from Nebraska."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Fearing that he will sound cheesy or insincere if he says anything in consolation, Thomas silently takes a seat next to her on the bed, making sure there is appropriate space between them, and listens as she elaborates./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Nobody in my family has gone to college, much less grad school. I'm the first one. They all said I couldn't do it, that I was dreaming too big. Not even my own parents believed in me. I worked my ass off in high school and got a full-ride to Nebraska State University in Lincoln. But even when I graduated with honors and a 4.0, they never said 'good job' or that they were proud of me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She looks up at him with tears in her eyes, and he puts an arm around her. He remembers all the times his parents have praised him for less-than-stellar achievements. He got prizes for participation and being average. And yet, Becca worked tirelessly all those years and never got any words of encouragement from her family. Leaning into his embrace, she sniffles and weakly laughs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""When I came here, I hoped that I could ignore my humble beginnings and be known for my hard work and knowledge. But I told someone about my past, and soon everyone knew. They judge me based on my background. Like my parents' vocation somehow determines the maximum of my potential."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Every time I made a joke about Nebraska or being a farm girl or your grades I reminded you that you'd never be good enough."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She nods against his shoulder, and his heart breaks a little./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca," he says after a moment of silence, "I didn't realize that my words affected you so much. I was cruel and insensitive and there is no excuse for how I treated you. I think that when I met you, I saw that you had all the characteristics of a great lawyer—tenacity, hard work, loyalty, compassion—and I realized that you'd make a better lawyer than me. I've gotten through life by coasting on my reputation, good looks, money, but you actually deserve what you have, plus much more. You earned your grades and your class ranking. You are amazing and kind and brave and loyal and don't take shit from anyone. I respect that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"When she pulls away, he panics, thinking that she's going to yell at him for his actions. Instead, she looks him in the eyes, and whispers a simple "Thank you, Thomas."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A tear courses down her cheek. He wipes it away with the pad of his thumb, tenderly cupping her cheek in his hand. He has an opportunity to look at her up close, to really study her. The slope of her nose, the her damp eyelashes, the indent above her rose-colored lips. She looks so vulnerable and innocent; he has the sudden urge to kiss her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"His hand drifts back to the back of her head, his fingertips dangling in her curls. Her lips part slightly as her breathing shallows. His eyes close as he leans closer, his pulse quickening in anticipation of contact./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"There's a crisp knock on the door, and the two fly apart, hearts racing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Lafayette! You in there?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""No!" Thomas answers, gritting his teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The person on the other side of the door walks away. Becca and Thomas sit in awkward silence. She smooths her skirt. Thomas runs a hand through his hair and grimaces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""It's probably—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""We shouldn't—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"They both speak at once and laugh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You first," she says./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I was gonna say that it's probably good that that person interrupted us," Thomas says./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She frowns. "You don't want to kiss me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""No! I did. I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"do/em! But not here. Not like this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What's wrong with here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""It's, uh, Angelica's bedroom, for one. And you're emotionally vulnerable right now. I don't want to take advantage of you. Let me take you out on a date!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She stares at him, her expression unreadable. His mind goes into hyperdrive, wondering what he said that was wrong./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""That is, if you want to," he rambles nervously. "I don't even know if you like me. I mean, I just insulted you, like, half an hour ago. There's no pressure at all. I just think you're cute and nice and you get me mad a lot, which for some strange reason I like. And I—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Thomas!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Yeah?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I'd love to." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Too slutty/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I peel off the short, sleeveless cocktail dress and throw it on the floor with a groan. Jefferson—Thomas is coming to pick me up for our date up in an hour, and I still haven't found the right outfit. I haven't been on a date in a while—unless you count the blind date with Peggy's cousin two months ago—and I figure that I need extra time to get ready. And freak out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"My phone rings as I try on dress number six. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"John Laurens/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Laurens?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca! You're coming out tonight with us, right? Friday night's about to get lit!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Uh, actually, Laurens, I have a date."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Ooooh! Becca has a date! Who's the lucky fella?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I hesitate. While I am worried about what Alex and the guys will think of me going on a date with Thomas, I think Laurens will be more understanding than the others. Laurens is one of the HamilSquad who hasn't caught Jefferson's attention, other than noticing that Laurens and Hamilton seem a little too close of friends. I really need someone to talk to about this, and Eliza is out of town with her boyfriend this weekend, so she hasn't been available to talk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Um, Laurens? I'm trying to keep it on the DL. Sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Really? You're not going to tell me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I don't know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Are you trying to find a dress?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I have nothing to wear!" I whine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Okay, I'll come help you find something if you tell me who this mystery guy is."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Deal."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Laurens arrives fifteen minutes later, giving the bright green dress I'm wearing an appraising look as I open the door. He follows me to my bedroom and whistles at the piles of clothes scattered across your floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You really like this guy, don't you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I nod, blushing. "He's taking me to that new French restaurant on 8supth/sup Street, and I don't feel like any of these clothes are nice enough."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Classy guy," Laurens observes, stepping over my clothes piles and into the closet. "How about this one? I heard it's going to be chilly tonight, so maybe he'll give you his coat if you get cold."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I giggle, imagining Jefferson's coat around my shoulders, his French cologne surrounding me in a warm, fragrant embrace. A new level of nerves hits me, and I sink to my bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""No, get up and try this on," Laurens orders. "And don't panic. This guy must know how special you are if he's asking you out on a date."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"am/em special," I echo as I step into the closet to change./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Okay, Becca! Let's see how you look."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I step into my bedroom in the magenta dress Laurens picked out. It's modeled after 50s styles, with an A-line skirt and V-neck. I twirl and see the flat bow nestled in the small of my back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""It's perfect!" Laurens says, grinning at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I match his smile and touch the silky material, looking at my reflection in the mirror. The magenta color compliments my skin tone and hair. I make a mental note to twist my hair into an updo. I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"do/em look good, I agree. Only good things can happen while I wear this dress, like first kisses and moonlit walks in the park and—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""So…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I turn to look at Laurens sitting on my bed, dread filling my belly. He wants to know the identity of my mystery date. Any confidence I had that Laurens will react well disappears as he grins at me eagerly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You're not gonna like it," I start, wringing my hands. "I know how much you guys hate him, and I did too. But I learned that he is a nice, hard-working guy who is confident in himself and his abilities. I know that he is quirky and obnoxious and arrogant, but he respects me and sees that I am special, just like you said."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I pause, unable to form Jefferson's name with my lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Laurens' smile dims. "I had a bad feeling about that group project."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Are you disappointed?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca, I could never be disappointed in you." He motions for me to sit next to him on the bed. "I am shocked, and perhaps slightly suspicious of Jefferson. But… if you can find it in yourself to look past his many, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"many/em faults and shortcomings and overall jackassery—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Laurens!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Sorry. Point is, you're giving him a chance, and I will respect that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I chew on my lip thoughtfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I swear to God, though, if he hurts you, I'll sic Hamilton on him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The image of Hamilton beating up Jefferson makes us both chuckle. I face Laurens and give him a grateful smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Thank you, John."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What are friends for?" He puts an arm around me and squeezes slightly. "Now, I will let you finish getting ready. I would be completely useless if you asked me about makeup or hair."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""But your hair is so pretty," I joke, ruffling his curly locks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He stares at me in mock horror before jumping to his feet. "That was uncalled for, Miss Becca."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I giggle as I walk him to the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I expect an update at the end to make sure you're okay," he says, pseudo-joking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""'Kay. And please don't tell Alex."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Your secret's safe with me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The next hour and a half blows by in a flurry of makeup, hair curling, and perfume, my growing anxiety and excitement fueled by upbeat music blaring from my speakers. I wish that Eliza could be here to help me get ready—her enthusiasm for first dates and good eye for style would be much appreciated as I stress about almost every choice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Finally, eight o'clock rolls around, and I find myself pacing in the hall between the living room and my bedroom in my bare feet, checking my phone clock every twenty seconds. Doubts begin to creep in as it becomes 8:01 and then 8:02…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What if he's in a car accident? What if he decided to cancel? What if he just asked me out because he feels bad for me? Or worse, because he's playing a trick on me? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"There's a knock at the door, and I nearly jump out of my skin. Trying to calm my racing heart, I make your way to the door. I smooth my hands over my hair—in a tidy chignon—and my dress—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"magenta/em, I smile—before opening the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas' tall frame takes up the whole doorway. He's dressed in a tailored black suit, purple checked shirt, and bow tie. The signature curly locks have been somewhat tamed by some kind of hair product./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"When he sees me, the cheerful tune he was whistling dies on his lips and his jaw drops slightly. He looks me up and down, taking in my magenta dress, classic pearl necklace, black heels. There must be something wrong with what I'm wearing. My hands instinctively search for pockets at my waist, but, finding nothing but fabric, smooth the dress over the flat of my stomach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He quickly clears his throat, recovering from whatever afflicted him before, and holds out a bouquet of carnations, daisies, and baby's breath. No one has brought me flowers before, unless you count the one time in second grade when Brandon Murphy picked a dandelion by the slide and gave it to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I just thought that you'd like some flowers," Thomas says, interpreting my hesitation as rejection of his gift. "I honestly didn't know what to get you. Usually girls like flowers. Do you even like carnations? Because I wasn't sure if roses were too much. There were some lilacs there, actually. Or I think something called an orchid. I'd never heard of that before. Do you want me to return these and get you orchids? Yeah, I'll go and—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Thomas, they're beautiful," I say, accepting the bouquet and inhaling the flowers' sweet perfume. "Thank you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He visibly relaxes, grinning at me with that million-dollar smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Let me put these in a vase, and we can go."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Laurens sits at the bar and sips his drink, vaguely paying attention to Alex, Laf, and Hercules' conversation. Something about Lafayette's full name involving lots of French words and swearing. To be honest, Laurens is more interested in thinking about why Becca is going on a date with Thomas Jefferson. He remembers the countless times she came to any member of their group crying because of something Jefferson had said to her. He constantly teased her about her background and her grades. Laurens didn't know everything about her, but he knew that what Jefferson said really hurt her. How could she just disregard all of those hurtful words and consider him as a potential romantic partner?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He wasn't jealous of Jefferson. No, there was someone else who Laurens had his eye on. Laurens merely cared for Becca as a friend. She had been there for him when he needed to confide in someone about his secret crush, listening without judgment as he explained how impossible it was. He felt the need to be there for her, a non-judging friend who could listen to her thoughts and feelings./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Even so, he still had opinions about this. Jefferson couldn't change so easily. He was one hundred percent himself, including the arrogant, self-centered, insensitive jackass that had hurt Becca countless times before. Laurens' mind conjures an image of her sitting cross-legged on her bed, wiping tears from her cheeks as she recounts Jefferson's latest insults. She could hold her own against Jefferson when she was in public, but she couldn't keep him from hurting her heart./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Hercules leans into Laurens, pulling his attention back to the guys sitting next to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What's up, Laurens?" Herc asks, ordering another round for the group. "You called Becca and invited her to hang tonight, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Laurens nods wordlessly, clenching his jaw./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Where is she, then?" Alex appears on his other side, his knee touching Laurens'./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""That new French restaurant on 8supth/sup," Laurens reveals quietly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""On a date?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Laurens avoids Laf's questioning eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""That's great, right? How come we didn't hear about it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""A hot, nameless date? How mysterious!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Laurens plays the conversation he had with Becca right before he left her apartment in his head. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Please don't tell Alex." "Your secret's safe with me."/em He em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"did/em promise Becca he would not tell Alex. And his word carried weight. But ethically, if it was to protect her from Jefferson, it would be okay to betray her trust. Right?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Tell us who it is, John!" Alex pleads, his hand grazing Laurens' arm before he takes a swig from his beer mug. "She hasn't dated anyone in months."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I'm doing this for your own good, Becca/em, Laurens thinks. He screws his eyes shut, clenching his fists, and blurts out:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""She'sgoingonadatewithJefferson."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Hercules laughs out loud. "That's funny, Laurens. Never in a million years…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""That is, how you say, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ridiculous/em!" Laf agrees./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alex is silent under their laughter, his eyes darkening as he studies Laurens./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""He's not joking," Alex mutters./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Hercules' and Lafayette's laughter dies on their lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I'm gonna kill him," says Alex, his voice deadly low. His eyes leave Laurens' face, mentally calculating the fastest way to get to 8supth/sup Street./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Laurens' heart sinks in his chest as he realizes the hurricane he has just released on Becca's date. He has a moment of doubt—perhaps Becca knows what she's doing and can handle herself—but during his moment of hesitation Alexander is already out the door, trailed closely behind by Lafayette and Hercules. Panicking, Laurens pulls out his phone and sends Becca a quick text, hoping that her phone is on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"SOS. Alex knows. I'm so sorry./em/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""But I said, 'Hell no! You better give me another chance!'"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I giggle at Thomas's story, completely enraptured by his storytelling—his wide eyes, waving hands, the way he did the voices of the different people. He has so much passion for life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What did he say to that?" I ask excitedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas merely shakes his head. "He kicked me out!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""No!" His grin widens as I burst out laughing. "That's insane!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"My phone buzzes on the table, and I see an incoming text message from John Laurens. It would be rude to check my phone during the date, so I slide it into my pocket and pick up my menu. He was probably just checking in to make sure Thomas hadn't insulted me yet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""So, what do you recommend?" I ask, scanning the menu in confusion. "I don't know what any of these dishes are."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He chuckles and leans across the table so the two of us can share a menu. He skims the list with his fingertip until he finds something called em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Bouillabaisse/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""This is a stew of mixed Mediterranean fish, tomatoes, and herbs," he says, his voice low. His dark eyes meet mine, and I can't look away. "It's a dish from Côte d'Azur, the French Riviera. Along the Mediterranean coast. I stayed there for six months, just soaking up the culture and dining on this very dish."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""How do you pronounce it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Boo-la-bayze/em."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I grin, never realizing until now that talking about French food could be so sexy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""How about that one?" I ask, pointing to another dish./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Pieds paquets/em," he says, the French rolling fluently off his tongue. "Are you impressed yet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Very. The only French foods I know are crepes and em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ratatouille/em, because of that Pixar movie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""That was a very cute movie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You watched it?" I ask in disbelief. "You don't seem like the kind of guy…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Pshh! It's about France and food. My two favorite things." He grins lopsidedly and looks me up and down, his voice lowering. "That dress would be my third favorite."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I look away, hoping that he won't notice my blushing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The front door to the restaurant opens roughly, and a harried young man with long dark hair rushes in. It takes me a moment to recognize him, but the three other men who straggle in behind him help jog my Thomas-fogged memory./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Panic floods my chest as Alex scans the restaurant, registering the wrathful expression on his face. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He knows/em. I lift my menu to obscure most of my face, peeking over the top. He is speaking with the maitre d', getting more riled by the moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas frowns at my strange actions. "Becca, what's wrong?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Alex is—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""JEFFERSON!" Alexander bellows across the restaurant, his eyes boring into the back of Thomas' head. "YOU SON OF A—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Alexander!" Thomas drawls, his entitled, obnoxious persona sliding expertly into place. He rises from his seat and stands, positioning himself in front of me, to meet Alex, who rushes across the restaurant with wings of fury. "As usual, it's a delight when you show up uninvited."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Jefferson, what the hell do you think you're doing with her?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Well, I think I'm taking her out on a date. What do em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"you/em think I'm doing with her?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You can't go anywhere near her, talk to her, touch her. You have hurt her so many times already. This is just an elaborate plan to destroy her self-esteem and ultimately force her to go back to Nebraska."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You can't tell me what to do or what not to do, little Hammy," Thomas says tauntingly, taking a step closer to Alex. "If I want to take Becca out, I will. And you can't say anything about it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You're so entitled, Jefferson. I'd love to see you without your money and family name. You'd be floundering in the shallows."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You know nothing of loyalty. You're so desperate to rise above your station that you will take advantage of anything and anyone to gain it. Is that why you're friends with Becca?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alex glances at me, his anger cracking slightly. Thomas shoves his shoulder antagonistically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""What does she give you? A shoulder to cry on? She's smart and beautiful and compassionate. Did you think you'd get her at some point? Just keeping her on the back burner while you explore this thing with Maria Reynolds?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alex lunges at Thomas, fists flying. A woman in the restaurant screams. I scramble out of my seat as the two men stumble toward my table. Thomas extracts himself from Alex's grip and punches him solidly across the face, causing Alex to fall backwards. Flailing his arms, Alex pulls the tablecloth down with him, toppling a glass of red wine onto my dress./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Everyone freezes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"My heart drops as the stain forms on the front of my dress. Silently, I rise from my chair. I feel my temper rising./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Damn it, Alexander!" I yell, glaring at him as he lies on the ground. "I finally find a guy who likes me for me and you have to come in here and ruin it with your old grudges and lack of respect? You don't get to decide who I date or where I go! Stop being such a child and trust that I can handle myself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He bows his head in shame, wiping his bleeding lower lip with the back of his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Same goes for you, Laurens!" I continue. Laurens partially hides behind Hercules' shoulder, regret painted across his features. "I am an adult and I can make decisions for myself. I don't need you to protect me! You promised that you would keep this secret, but you didn't! How can I ever trust you after this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Shaking my head reproachfully, I turn my attention to Thomas, whose smirk quickly vanishes from his features./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""And emyou/em," I seethe darkly, taking a couple steps forward so I'm nearly standing on his feet. "You don't own me. You are lucky that I agreed to go out with you, but this childish display with Alex shows me that you're not capable of being respectful of me or my friends, regardless of how much they may irk you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca, what are you saying?" he whispers, his expression more vulnerable than I've ever seen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I gaze into those eyes I like so much and my heart begins to hurt. "I gave you a chance, but you've shown me that we wouldn't work. I'm sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A tear slipping down my cheek, I grab my purse and jacket and push past my friends, my almost-lover, and a gaggle of waiters. I let a sob out once my face hits the cool outdoors air. How could this night have turned out so bad? I wore the dress, he brought flowers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"It was supposed to be perfect./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Quickly walking away from the restaurant, I fish my phone in my pocket. Laurens had texted me, I remember. I open the message and read it. He had tried to warn me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A million scenarios ran through my mind. What if I had read the message? Perhaps Thomas and I could have escaped the restaurant and found another place for a date. Maybe I could have prepared for Alex's confrontation. Then I wouldn't be limping down the darkened street in my heels with a dark stain on the front of my perfect dress./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I don't want to return to my apartment. It would still have that aura of excitement and hope, clothes in piles on the floor, Thomas' flowers beside my bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I run through my list of friends to see where I can stay. I can't even think of looking at Alex or Laurens right now. Hercules and Lafayette would only try to talk I out of being mad at Alex. Eliza is at her boyfriend's, and I don't want to disturb them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A dark car pulls up beside me. The driver rolls down the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Hey, you wanna lift?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I ponder the offer for a moment before hopping in the backseat./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas stares at the blinking curser at the top of his Word document, his mind anywhere but the 10-page paper due tomorrow. Knowing that the ringer is on full volume, he resists the urge to check his phone. If she contacts him, he will definitely hear it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Three days without a word from her, no answer to the dozens of phone and text messages he had sent./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Saturday, 11:45am:/strong em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Becca? I understand why you're not picking up. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. It was childish and immature and I can see why you're so upset. I regret my actions and words toward Hamilton. Okay, well, please call me back so I know you're okay. Bye. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Saturday, 4:26pm:/strong em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I guess you're still not answering my phone. I'm just calling to apologize again. I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I'm sorry about your dress. You looked so beautiful in my favorite color. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunday, 3:58pm:/strong em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Becca, please answer. I miss you so much, and I'm worried. I can't believe I messed this up. You deserve so much better than me. But… please, Becca, give me a second chance. I…I need you. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Monday, 7:19pm: /strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I know that I should just take the hint and stop calling, but you weren't in class today. Are you okay? I took notes for you in Washington's class and emailed them to you. And, just in case you forgot, our presentation is this Thursday. I understand if you don't want to speak to me, but we have to finish our project. So if you won't call me to talk about us, then please can we discuss the presentation? Bye. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He feels incomplete without her around, like he lost an important body part and all that's left is a gaping hole. He hadn't realized how much better his life was with her in it. Her laugh had the ability to brighten his whole day; when she glared or rolled her eyes at him, he could only think about how cute she looked. He finds himself thinking about the way she always tightened her ponytail when she was getting serious about something, or how she nibbled on her lower lip when she was deep in thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A knock at Thomas' open bedroom door jerks him back to the present. James Madison stands in the doorway, solemnly holding a bowl and spoon in one hand. He looks Thomas over, his scruffy, unshaven beard, his unkempt hair sticking out in more crazy directions than usual, his sweatpants and baggy shirt. Never has he seen Thomas so un-put together. Becca must really be doing a number on him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"James walks to Thomas' desk and hands him a bowl of mac 'n' cheese. Surprisingly, Thomas places it beside the laptop and wordlessly nods at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""How're you doing?" James asks quietly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas lets out a half-grunt, half-snort. "I think I lost her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You've never lost anything before."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""This is different." The taller man leans his head into his hands. "She has a mind of her own. I can't just make her do what I want."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"James chuckles. "That's good for you. You need someone who can stand up to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""But she's gone. I've called her more times than I can count, but she won't pick up. I barely got a chance with her, and I blew it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I think that when she's ready, she'll contact you. She just needs some space."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Shaking his head, Thomas looks up at his friend. "I'm afraid that if she has too much time, she'll forget me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""She could never forget you, Jefferson. You're unforgettable." James motions to the bowl of rapidly cooling mac 'n' cheese. "Now eat something. You'll feel better."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"When James leaves, Thomas takes a bite of his favorite comfort food./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Suddenly, his phone rings, startling him into almost falling off his chair. He recovers quickly and grabs it, reading a number he doesn't recognize, and answers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Yeah?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Jefferson?" a masculine voice asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Yes. Who is this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Hamilton."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas' voice turns cold. "What do you want?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I don't want to be talking to you either, but... have you heard anything from Becca?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""She made it pretty clear that we were done."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""So, no?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Nope."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Shit."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas's heart quickens. "Why?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""It's just that nobody's heard from her since Friday at the restaurant. Laf, Herc, and Laurens haven't gotten any messages, Eliza hasn't seen her. Complete silence."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas grips the edge of his desk in panic. He hadn't even stopped to consider that she could be in any danger. A sickening guilt gnaws at his stomach. What if she had been kidnapped? Or had gotten into an accident?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Look, Jefferson, we're going over to her apartment to look around. Hercules hopes that we can find some clues as to where she's gone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"There's a pause, muffled arguing in the background followed by a muttered, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Dammit Laurens!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Laurens says we need to invite you, if you want," Hamilton grumbles. "I'll text you her address."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""All right."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The line goes dead, leaving Thomas sitting in stunned silence. She could be in serious danger, but there's nothing he can do about it. He feels so helpless. Forcing horrible images of her lying in a ditch or trapped in some pervert's basement from his mind, he slams the laptop shut, forgetting the paper in a heartbeat. She is his first priority./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Fifteen minutes later, Thomas arrives at her apartment. Lafayette answers his knock, wordlessly letting him enter. Hamilton is sitting on a gray couch, scrolling through Becca's laptop with laser focus. Laurens is looking through some unopened mail on a side table. Hercules Mulligan and Eliza emerge from the hallway./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Toothpaste and face wash are gone," Herc announces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Looks like she took an overnight bag or something," Eliza adds. But there's a lot of clothes on the floor, so it's hard to tell what she took."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""She tried on nearly everything in her closet getting ready for her date," Laurens informs, looking up at Thomas as he enters the living room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Hamilton glares at Thomas but returns to his work when Laurens nudges his arm. "I don't see any email confirmations for major purchases, like plane or bus tickets. I think she's still in the city."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Who else could she have gone to stay with?" Thomas asks. He doesn't know her well enough to conjecture about this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The group congregates on the assorted chairs and couches in the living room. The only available spot is on the gray couch next to Laurens. It's too close to Alex for Thomas' liking but he has no choice but to lower his gangly frame onto the cushion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I think she had lunch with John Adams once," Eliza murmurs thoughtfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""That doesn't mean she'd go stay with him, though," Laurens interjects./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Have you heard back from Angelica?" Hamilton asks Eliza. He avoids Thomas' eyes. Thomas fights the urge to roll his eyes. How immature is this guy? Still involved in a petty fight while his friend is missing?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""She said she hadn't heard from her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Didn't she hang out with George Eacker and Charles Lee at one point?" Lafayette asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Freshman year," Hamilton mumbles, clearly irritated. "She told them that she was from Nebraska, and they told the whole school. She was so embarrassed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Hamilton glares at Thomas and mouths, emSound familiar?/em Thomas clenches his jaw. He doesn't need Alexander to make him feel guilty; he's doing that all on his own./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""There's no way she'd even talk to either of them," Hamilton states definitively./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The group falls silent once again. No one has any answers to the one question hanging in the air. Hercules suggests another sweep of Becca's bedroom for any overlooked clues; Eliza and Lafayette follow him down the hall. Hamilton stays with her laptop, reading through old emails and attempting to hack into her bank account to check her credit card activity. Laurens stays between Thomas and Hamilton, acting as a buffer between the two explosive characters./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas feels so useless. He stands and paces near the window, his eyes drawn to the books in the towering bookshelves. Many classics, Jane Austen, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The Aeneid/em, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Odysseus/em, Charles Dickens. A few mystery books, a handful of period romances. There's a big section on history, especially World War II. A small book with a tattered, well-worn cover catches his eyes, and he pulls it off the shelf. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"To Kill a Mockingbird/em. He flips casually through the pages, skimming highlights and annotations in Becca's handwriting. One page catches his attention./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 1.0in; text-indent: 0in; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The one place where a man ought to get a square deal is in a courtroom, be he any color of the rainbow, but people have a way of carrying their resentments right into a jury box./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"An annotation in pink pen is in the margin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 1.0in; text-indent: 0in; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Justice should be blind to any human-created prejudices, including color, nationality, sexuality. Lawyers should disregard these differences when representing clients and remind the jury to remain impartial, for the preservation of justice./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas finds himself nodding in agreement with her note. It's such a powerful, yet simple statement that he's never really thought about before. Racial tension has always been an issue in this country, and the courtroom hasn't been immune to it. Thomas remembers reading em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"To Kill a Mockingbird/em in high school; he found himself being inspired to go into law because of Atticus' passion for racial justice in the courtroom. He realizes that this book inspired Becca as well, another thing they have in common./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The HamilSquad returns to the living room, gloomy expressions revealing their lack of success in Becca's bedroom. Eliza grabs her coat and shoes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Guys, I think we should split up and check any places we think she might be," she says, jangling her car keys in her hand. "Hercules and I are going to check out Angelica's and our apartments."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Lafayette and I will see if she's at me and Alex's apartment," Laurens volunteers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Everyone turned to look at Alex and Thomas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Someone should stay here in case she comes back," Alex says./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I can." Everyone looks at Thomas warily, but he ignores it. "Madison will call me if she shows at my apartment. I want to be here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Hamilton's eyes narrow, but Laurens' gentle hand on his shoulder stops him from arguing with Thomas. "Fine. I'm gonna go contact a friend, see if he can help me with her laptop. But I'll be back to keep an eye on you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas nods in surrender. While the others put on their coats and jackets and tersely say goodbye, he wanders into the kitchen for some food. Not eating for twelve hours has really taken a toll on his stamina./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"There's a few rolls of frozen premade cookie dough in the freezer, so he pulls one out. The fridge has sandwich fixings and a pitcher of strawberry lemonade, which he also takes out. While the cookies bake, he makes a BLT, inhaling the sandwich in three bites./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"After he rescues the cookies from almost burning, he checks his watch: span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"2:17 am/span. No wonder he's so tired. He grabs a cookie from the tray and wanders into the living room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He'll sleep on the couch; hopefully Hamilton will be quiet when he comes back. But when he lies down, he realizes that he's too tall for the couch. Either his feet and half of his lower legs or his head and shoulders are lying off the edge./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Exhausted and frustrated, he gets a sudden idea. He stumbles into her room, tugging off his shirt. He tosses it onto the floor and tumbles face-first into her bed. The pillow smells like her, he sleepily realizes as he pulls the blankets over his body. Within a minute, he is asleep, his mind filling with dreams of her./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"When I stumble through my door in the wee hours of the morning, I do not expect to find not one, but two men sleeping at my apartment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"It had been a long, painful weekend, filled with avoiding my troubles with ice cream, mindlessly watching emSleepless in Seattle/em, and going over the events at the restaurant over and over. I had skipped a day of classes, needing some more time to process everything, which I couldn't do if I saw Alexander and Thomas. Now, after all that emotional upheaval, I just want to go to sleep in the comfort of my own bed and not think about this until morning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alex is asleep on my couch, lying on his stomach with one arm hanging over the floor. He snorts lightly and readjusts his position when I close the door loudly behind me. His presence makes me suddenly realize the consequences of cutting off contact with all my friends. They must have been so worried about me. At the least I should have let Laurens or Herc know that I was okay./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I set down my overnight bag next to my shoes and cross the floor to Alex. My hand on his shoulder jerks him out of his sleep, and he looks around, confused and scared, for a moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Hey, Alex, it's okay," I say softly, comforting him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Recognition smoothes the wrinkles in his forehead. "Becca, you're back!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I nod, unable to speak because of the tightness in my throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I'm so sorry," he says. He sits up on the couch and runs a hand through his messy, loose hair. "I totally overreacted about Jefferson. And I let my bad feelings toward him get in the way of your happiness. Apparently."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"At the questioning look in my eyes, he clarifies. "Laurens may have had a talk with me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I accept your apology, Alex. And I should apologize to you, too. I overreacted, especially by not answering my calls or telling you that I was okay. I just needed a few days to think about what I wanted, and I couldn't do that if I talked to you or Thomas."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca, we were so worried." Alexander grips my shoulder. "We thought you'd been kidnapped or gotten into an accident or something."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I didn't realize…" I feel sick. How could I not have let my own friends know that I were okay? How selfish was I? "I'm so sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He wraps an arm around me. "Everyone went out looking for you, even Jefferson."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Thomas?" my heart lifts. I was afraid that he had moved on. His last message sounded like he had given up on me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca, he really likes you." Alex tries to keep his emotions under control. "We stayed here just in case you came back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""We?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Oh. Jefferson's in your bedroom. He passed out by the time I came back." He tries to stay upset with Jefferson, but the light in my eyes makes it hard for him not to smile. "He made a mess in your kitchen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"My heart skips a beat. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He's here/em. I'd been over this scene countless times in my head—explaining my need for some time to myself, apologizing if I confused or hurt him, hoping and praying that he would be willing to start over. The longer I went without talking to him, the more I missed him. I'd played his voicemails over and over again, relishing his sexy, constantly sleepy-sounding voice. My heart hurt being away from him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alex senses my longing and gets up off the couch, pulling his phone from his pocket./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca, I'm gonna go call everyone and let them know you're okay." After a moment of contemplation, he adds, "And I'll go home too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Alex, are you okay to drive? You can still stay on the couch. I don't want you to feel like I'm kicking you out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Nah, I'm fine. I don't need much sleep. Good luck, Becca."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He gives me a quick hug and gathers his belongings. I leave him in the living room, making my way to my bedroom. The door's partially ajar, and I can see the comforter has been displaced by a large mass./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas is lying in the middle of the bed on his back, one arm draped across his forehead, the other perpendicular to his body. The blankets cover his legs and waist, exposing his six-pack abs and toned chest. He's a very attractive man. My heart races as I take a step inside the threshold./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"All confidence leaves me, and I consider letting him sleep until a normal time of morning. It'll give me more time to think about what I'm going to say to him. I sneak another look at him, feeling like I'm gazing on something forbidden. His expression is so relaxed, I'd hate to disturb him. I'll just speak with him in the morning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I turn to leave and accidentally stub my toe on the dresser. An involuntary yelp escapes my lips, loud enough to wake up Thomas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He jerks up in bed, clutching the covers to his chest. "You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn," he growls./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I take a step back, affronted. Even when we were enemies, he'd never spoken to me like that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He blinks away the sleep from his eyes and peers into the darkness. I realize he can only see my silhouette, not my face. He doesn't recognize me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Thomas," I say quietly. "It's me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"His expression fades from irritation to surprise. He slowly gets out of the bed and turns on the lamp on the side table, bathing the whole room in weak yellow light. He's only wearing boxers, I realize, blushing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca, where have you been?" His eyes search my face and body intensely, looking for any signs of harm or injury./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Aaron Burr's," I whisper, guilt creeping into my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Why didn't I call? Even just a text would have helped me stop worrying."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I'm sorry. I just—I wanted some time to think everything through."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I was so scared, Becca." The pain in his eyes brings tears to my eyes. "I thought you'd been kidnapped or murdered or had gotten into an accident."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I didn't realize." My voice cracks as my throat tightens. "I'm so sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A tear slips down my cheek, and, in an instant, Thomas closes the distance between us. He wipes the tear away with the pad of his thumb, conveying some deep emotion in his gaze. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He likes me/em. His strong arms wrap around my shoulders, pressing me into his bare chest. I melt into his embrace, squeezing him as tightly in return./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"We stay that way for a long time, soaking each other in. And then, he pulls away, his hands cupping my face gently./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Please don't ever do that to me again," he whispers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I promise with a nod./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"And then—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Slowly, softly, he dips his head toward mine, our lips brushing each other. I sigh into the kiss, and my hands find his shoulders, pulling his lips close for another. This one is deeper, more urgent, more needy. One of his arms wraps around my waist and pulls me into his body, the other cradling the back of my head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"We finally break apart, breathing heavily. He rests his forehead on mine and smiles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I've wanted to do that since the moment you threatened me in Washington's class," he admits./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You weren't intimidated?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He laughs. "Oh, no, I did. I was scared shitless. But it also kinda turned me on."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I blush and swat his arm. "Thomas!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Come on, baby. I know I like it." He winks, and I roll my eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Dating you is going to try my patience."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""So, I want to go out with me?" he asks innocently./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I do, Thomas. I owe me a fine French meal. And a new dress!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Oh, baby, you're gonna get so much more than just that." He picks me up and twirls me in a circle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"I shriek and laugh. "Thomas, put me down!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Only if you say the magic word!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Please?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""No…but it rhymes with em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"please/em."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A grin spreads across my face as I get an idea. "Mac 'n' cheese?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Correct!" He puts me down but keeps an arm around my waist. "Are you hungry?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Just the idea of mac 'n' cheese makes you hungry?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Definitely! But I'll settle for some waffles and ice cream."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""As you wish." I take his hand and lead him to the kitchen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"As I cook with Thomas, I realize I've never been more content and satisfied in my whole life. He constantly touches my waist, wrist, elbow, fingers, anywhere he can reach. And he kisses any place he can find. Everything he does and says is to make me laugh, and I do laugh. Mostly at him because he's ridiculous and has the same punny sense of humor as my father, the kind that makes I groan and hate myself for laughing at because it's so bad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"As he tries to paint my face with whipped cream, I realize that I can be satisfied with this man for the rest of my life. And with that realization, I pull him close and kiss him with as much passion and desire and love as I can possibly have inside my soul./p 


	9. Epilogue

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The criminal law mock defense project that started as my worst nightmare and a source of major angst turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to me. As I sit next to my boyfriend of three days waiting for our turn to present our case, I realize that without Washington's stubborn refusal to reassign partners I may never have been able to put aside my pride and discover how amazing this man really was. His quick wit, avid reading, and genius brain makes every moment with him exciting and interesting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He really is one of a kind/em, I think as I look over his magenta blazer. Thomas catches my gaze, and I roll my eyes, silently referring him to our argument about the blazer earlier. I still hate it, but I respect him enough to let him wear it, albeit begrudgingly. He merely winks at me, a self-assured grin spreading across his features./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alex and Laurens finish their lively defense of a double homicide case and high-five before taking their seats, Laurens blushing lightly strong. The class claps enthusiastically, energized after the upbeat, interesting presentation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca and Thomas Jefferson," Washington calls, referring to a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Please take it away."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thomas and I gather our materials and go to the front of the classroom. We've prepared an interesting defense, I think, complete with a very professional-looking PowerPoint courtesy of yours truly. He squeezes my hand and smiles at me, giving me the confidence I need to really nail this presentation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"After thirty minutes of dialogue, flipping through slides, and even reenacting the crime using three other classmates, the two of us finish to wild applause and cheering. I know even before Washington marks on his clipboard that we've done a fabulous job. Thomas and I exchange pleased smiles and begin to clean up our notes and props from the lectern./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Becca, Thomas, wait," Washington commands, not looking up from his clipboard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Apprehension floods my body. Thomas frowns and puts a reassuring arm around my shoulders as we wait to hear what Washington has to say. It is the longest moment of my life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I just want to say congratulations," he finally says. "I've been teaching this class for seven years, and no one has ever gotten a perfect score on this project. Until now. Impressive job, and I expect more good things from I both in the future."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The class erupts into louder cheers and clapping than before. I squeal and throw my arms around Thomas' neck, hugging him in my excitement. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The class period ends, and his elated smile mirrors mine as we leave the classroom, his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Alexander, Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules catch up with us and offer their extensive congratulations. Even Alexander begrudgingly tells Thomas that he did a quality job. James Madison slaps Thomas on the shoulder and says how happy he is for him. Eliza appears at my elbow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I'm glad you gave him another chance," she murmurs, looking up at Thomas as he laughs with Madison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A soft smile spreads across my face. "So am I."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"As I bask in the glory of my victory, my amazing boyfriend attached to my side, I reflect on that moment when I threatened Thomas after finding out that he was my partner. I was so sure that I'd need the upper hand in the partnership, by intimidating him if necessary. But a partnership is all about equally sharing power and ideas. Sometimes I need to put down my pride and the desire for the upper hand in order to have a healthy, respectful relationship./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"In the midst of the pandemonium surrounding us, Thomas leans over and asks, "Are we relationship goals yet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"When I nod, he kisses me on the nose, making me blush./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"How could I be so lucky?/p 


End file.
